Chronicles in Oz-part two: Dorothy's choice
by Albedo66
Summary: Dorothy and friends continue on their way to the emerald city. Along the way some sexual fun is a must followed by a confrontation that will change Dorothy forever. The title was long so this was my second choice for a title. Anyway hope you enjoy.


Chronicles in Oz

Part Two

A Wizard, A Witch, A flying Monkey walk into a bar

**Authors note:** Welcome back to Oz. Yes the nasty activities of the first venture were ones that clearly Dorothy enjoyed very much, if that wasn't apparent, hmm. Anyway Dorothy and friends are still in Oz and now have to deal with the Wizard, the wicked witch, oh yes and some monkeys that can fly. Though it doesn't appear throughout as 'flying' it is more the monkey aspect that is looked into. Will Dorothy go home? Do her thoughts of not wanting to go back echo in her further stay there? This was a challenge issued by schizoidpixiehallucination.

Dorothy and co had awakened after a peaceful slumber. Her head was throbbing though so certainly it wasn't that peaceful. She got brief images during her slumber of the day before but she thought it was far-fetched as she was still in Kansas. Upon the light greeting her eyes and all beginning to materialize before her it became apparent that the happenings of yesterday were indeed true. Finding her footing she stood up and looked around at the weird scenery. They were off to the see the Wizard in the Emerald City of Oz and each one of them wanted something of his services. Dorothy shook her companions awake and informed them of their mission which still shone in their eyes. "Alright lets be on our way then. I think our activities have cost us enough time so if you feel the need to fuck…I suggest you turn to each other."

Dorothy was dead serious and after their laughter died down they looked at one another with weak smiles. Dorothy along the way found her companions rather quiet and she supposed it came from drying up the well…in a manner of speaking. They relied on her for more than leadership…but also sexual compensation. While she had been ok with it from the get go…it suddenly dawned on her what she was becoming. A line had to be drawn and since they were too much of…well…men in areas where it counted she couldn't rely on them for stepping up. The journey became quite arduous and nights she had to find shelter away from them or lest encourage them for a quickie in the night. One day in particular she bent down to pick up her basket and swore she felt straw inching her panties aside.

Finally she had enough and turned to find the gentleman companions of hers in deep conversation. "I must go and use the bathroom. I hope you gentleman shall resolve the issue of sex when I come back."

"Dorothy has a point," the Scarecrow voiced his concern, "we have been acting unruly around her. How shall we resolve this issue; so there will be no more pantie glancing or feeling her up while she climbs?"

The Tinman thought it over and recollected Dorothy's words a few days ago. It seemed an idea best suited for a world without women, but, under these circumstances they had little choice. "We must have sex with one another. It is the only way to resolve our sexual frustrations on not getting any from Dorothy. She is our friend and while our meetings with her proved satisfactory…we all know Dorothy aims to go home when she meets the wizard."

"Exactly…wish I had thought of it. Anyway whoever draws the short straw shall have the honor of having sex with me. However…whoever is left out must, get this, must not masturbate and have sex with the all-powerful…Wizard."

"B-But then that person won't get their thing they most desire," the Lion stuttered, his paw running along his tail. What made the Scarecrow decide the fate of the person left out? It seemed rightly unfair and yet even with mounting Dorothy he still couldn't voice his concern.

"Lion you do know what they say about the Wizard right? They say he is quite horny and is quite generous, if you get my saying, to any who step up. You are king of the jungle right? Well should it be you…well…are you going to disappoint?"

"N-No…but still…oh I wish Dorothy was here…" The Lion stroked his tail and looked off into the woods but saw no trace of Dorothy. He wished her kind words would steal the Scarecrow from making this unjustly call. Still…with no Dorothy he had to consent with the general vote.

"Alright…pick a straw gents and let the festivities commence." If I let the Lion win I will surely be torn so much it will be impossible to piece me back together. However if I let the Tinman win…well…suffice to say I will enjoy myself better with his tin rod in me.

Both the Tinman and the Lion chose a straw and much to his disappointment the Lion chose the long straw. It seemed a disaster from the beginning and now he had to sit and watch for he feared the jungle during this time of day. The Tinman bent the Scarecrow down and teased his behind with his tin rod all shiny and ready. The Lion was anxious as he wished it was him and to not masturbate meant he would be hard all the way to Emerald City.

"C'mon Tinman let me feel your hard rod in me." The Scarecrow teased. Of course he wanted this and it was hard to not hold the enthusiasm from his voice. Sure enough his tin rod burst into him sending his head forward with a joyous look on his straw face. Each thrust sent a pleasurable ripple through his being and he felt more alive then ever. Yes sex with Dorothy was better, but, this was a nice substitute and all.

"Oh yeah…feel my rod all up in your being! Take my tin and let me lubricate you all up inside Scarecrow." The Tinman moaned. He banged his strawed friend with much drive and nothing could deter his motivation to vent his sexual frustration. He tilted his head back and spanked his friend with such force that a gasp came…but from behind him.

The Lion disliked violence and to see his friend spank his other friend…it felt so wrong. Still it did little to help his situation. He was so hard he could probably crack a boulder with his cock. He wanted to let a little taste coat his head but he was told not to. He wanted to stroke his cock like he did his tail but again he was told not to. He witnessed the sexual act with steady eyes and a tail that was stroked so much it could be entered in a beauty contest. Was this really what Dorothy wanted?

"Ohh yeah…spank me with those hands of yours. I just love a spanking…it really hardens my straw." Scarecrow panted as Tinman rammed his hard rod in and out of his sore ass and he longed for his sweet release. Bowing his head he could feel his own cock primed and ready to let loose his own volley of sweetness. "Ugh…I'm ready to burst…please tell me you are ready too?"

The Tinman was working up his release and did not answer immediately. When he finally did reach his moment he pumped into the Scarecrow until he could feel nothing else. He wanted to say the pleasure was all his, but, he still needed a heart to make that statement. Pulling out he leant up against the nearby tree and picked up his ax.

"Thanks for the help Tinman. I think I should be good for sometime now. How are you faring Lion?" Scarecrow wore a coy smile and saw the Lion stroking his tail fiercely as his eyes seemed ready to pop. The veins were clearly showing and if not for the sound of the snap of a twig he would likely jump them in a second's flat.

"I hope everything is well now in our group. We are nearly to the Emerald City and haste with little breaks is what we need. You ok Lion? I swear you're ready to explode. Perhaps when we get there you can loosen your load some."

The Scarecrow and Tinman snickered some at that and looked away when Dorothy challenged them with a frown. The journey was almost over and the group was welcomed into the city by the friendly people. They were taken to the all powerful and all knowing Oz and standing there each were asked to explain why they were there.

"You see your all magnificent Wizard that you are, my name is Dorothy Gale. I hale from Kansas and was whisked away here in a freak tornado. I landed on a Witch and traveled on a yellow brick road to find your honorable self so that I may get passage back home."

The Scarecrow was next and bowed before falling down. Picking himself up he looked up at the green glowing face and spoke softly. "I am just a humble Scarecrow…your greatness. However I wish to know things and so…if it isn't too much trouble I'd like some brains."

The Tinman swung his ax once over and stood bravely before the Wizard. "I seek a heart Wizard so that I might feel what others do."

The Lion hesitated upon his request and his friends gave him a smile. Of course Dorothy's was the only genuine one and as he strode forward he held up a conspiratory paw. "I'll tell you in your chambers…if it pleases you oh powerful Oz."

"You three…I wish for you to wait in the guest quarters set up for you. Lion I shall see you privately in my chambers. For now all I can say is in order to get what you seek you must first bring me the Witch's broom…and of course kill her. I shall give you this time to consider this quest and whether or not to accept it. I will take your acceptance as your departure. Should you refuse you are more then welcome to stay here and rest for as long as you want."

This answer hardly seemed to be the thing they wanted to hear, but, the cold eyes of the Wizard silenced their anguished cries. As told they all sought rest in their chambers, all except the Lion who already was told of what he had to do. A green light lit the floor leading the Lion to the royal chambers and there before him stood a old man with a wicked gleam in his eyes. "Y-You're the great Oz?"

"Quite convincing was I? I took some acting classes in school and selling cars seemed to win over would be buyers. You are here because you also seek something of me correct? Speak and I shall see what I can do."

The Lion heaved a sigh and walked into the bedroom and saw the Wizard was wearing a robe and something seemed to be prodding forth from the lower area. "I-I seek courage…your Wizardness."

"Ha…that is an easy one. To give a heart or brain would mean lots of work. Granting passage home to Kansas, manageable at best. Courage is all a matter of doing and not doing and I can easily give you that." Beckoning him in further he threw off his robe revealing his naked body. He could tell the Lion was put up to this by his reluctance to play the part of the eager beaver. He did not rush him but merely watched him with his eyes and saw his rather hard problem.

"A-And your sure if I do this I will have courage?" The Lion inched forward and could read the amusement in the Wizard's face. Still…his answer was not what he expected.

"You already have courage Lion. You merely have to acknowledge it and if you continue to push it back it will only turn into cowardice all the time. Now lay on your back and let me help you out of your…predicament."

The Lion did so and felt relieved that he had courage all along. Watching the Wizard he saw him turn his body around so his cock was lined up with his face. "What is this?"

"Oh my dear Lion…this position is quite fun. It is where I suck on you and you return the favor. You see each of us gets our just rewards without the other filled to the brim with the others delights. I don't do this one that often but when I do…oh boy…it is quite a rush it is. You are quite hard so this will be a most delicious treat."

The Lion relaxed his muscles and let in to his desires. Opening his mouth he felt the Wizard lower his cock into his mouth and he began to suck on it greedily. It was not much compared to his friends but he gladly accepted it. Sucking on it he moaned with a mouth full as his own cock was getting its own attention. The Wizard was quite good at this…even going so far as to cup his balls and stimulate him further. Bobbing his maned head he enjoyed the taste of the Wizard…it was his first taste of such fine cock.

The Wizard enjoyed the taste of the Lion's cock. It was quite huge and he could barely deep throat it without choking on its length. He knew he was not Greek in appearance but he made up for it with his unwavering determination to please his partner. He licked his head and kept up a steady pace of bobbing to give the right amount of attention to his growing courage. Sure enough he could taste the pre-cum already and knew what was awaiting him.

The Lion wanted to roar as he felt alive then and there…but…his mouth was stuffed so he didn't dare chance it. Instead he just came hard letting the Wizard's mouth fill with his held in cum. It was well worth it he imagined, though, that was just clear boasting. Tasting the Wizard's cum he swallowed it letting it dance on his tongue and trickle down his throat in delight. Pulling back he held his shaft and panted after his long ascent with little air. "I feel…better."

"Yes…and your hardness has finally left you…for the time being. You can be my king of the bedroom anyday you wish Lion. Your friends need you now to help them find the courage to tackle the task of killing the wicked witch. Reveal not my identitity…all shall be revealed in good time. Oh and I give you permission to boast as much as you wish to your friends of this…it will not hurt my feelings."

"Thank you Wizard…I shall." So the Lion set out for his friends and his tale of what happened stupefied his friends into a silence none saw coming. Dorothy herself was unaware of what transpired while she was taking a much leaded bathroom break; all she did know was the Lion had found his courage…even if it was…not the way she thought.

They were all decided and set out at once to procure the Witch's broom. On their way however the Witch foresaw their advance and they were taken in; captive and afraid, they knew not what faced them in the menacing tower of the Wicked Witch of the West. Evil cackles followed them on their flight up and the Monkeys eyed them through the shadows of the ceilings. When they finally reached the door however Monkeys ambushed them and began to pull the friends apart. "No…let my friends go!'

"Orders from the Witch of the West…no friends. Do not worry…we keep them company…plenty of." The lead Monkey said. That was the final say on the matter and Dorothy was shoved through the open door and darkness was pulled before her eyes.

The Scarecrow was led to a very crowded room where Monkeys sat up on the rafters and some lined the wall with their hands stroking their dark shafts. The Scarecrow felt a throb of nervousness in his body and he cringed as he saw a chair in the middle of the room. Landing on the chair was a Monkey with one eye missing and what appeared to be a candle in his hand. "Welcome to your torture…my strawed friend."

"What have you done with my friends?" The Scarecrow demanded. The Monkeys all laughed in unison and the Scarecrow fought the panic.

"They each were given a torture designated to their…make up. You are straw…and we know what makes straw…weak…don't we?"

"No…not…c'mon be reasonable…"Pushed down he felt his pants pulled down and the Monkey with the candle proceeded forward. The Scarecrow fought but found he was in a no win scenario. The Monkey stood before him and lit the candle slowly. The ember shone brightly leaving little to not see of the fear in the Scarecrow's eyes.

"Time to burn." He said. Turning the candle to its back he eased apart his cheeks and placed it about an inch in. The hot wax was quick to work on the Scarecrow causing him to wail in pain.

"Youch…oh that burns…take it out!" The Scarecrow squirmed as the straw in him was starting to warn his other straw of the impending heat. The candle was pulled out and then shoved back in. The Monkey moved it about in place and the Scarecrow was finding the rape of the candle to be confusing and painful. He could smell the burning straw and then he saw a Monkey take a seat in the chair. "What is he doing?"

"You must make good use of your mouth…so…my friend here is willing to assist." The Monkey nodded his head and the other held the Scarecrow's head and pulled him up so he could lead his cock into his mouth roughly.

The Scarecrow protested in groan as the Monkey cock was shoved into his mouth. With the candle behind him and this disservice he found his situation a living hell. This kept on for hours and even more Monkeys had their turn before he even could catch a breath.

The Tinman was in the room next to him. His torture consisted of being stiff in most areas from the water in the room. The hilt of his ax was being rammed up his butt hole and a Monkey was riding his cock while another floated in place forcing its tongue down his throat. He could do little to fight them off and his legs could not respond. One Monkey stood in the corner watching with mild interest.

"Your friend is getting a little taste of heat in the room next to you. Oh don't worry…we won't burn him beyond use. We merely follow the Witch's orders and she complies with our wishes of entertainment every now and then. It seemed like she wouldn't hold out on her promise…then you came along with the female. She figured you would find your way here and we had the time to prepare your…rooms."

The Tinman wanted to close his eyes but he couldn't. He was forced to watch the Monkey kiss him with that wild tongue of his and to feel his cock shoved up a Monkey's butt. His own ax was used against him in ways it was never meant for. His ears could hear the suffering of the Scarecrow and he felt a need to chop off every wing of these foul beasts.

"The Witch has special plans for Dorothy. When she is done you will all get a chance to meet her and get the final call on your lives."

Tinman was repulsed and when he felt the Monkey ejaculate onto his tin he felt lower then he did the day he was frozen in place with a hard on. His cock was ready to burst and he wanted to shed a tear as he came hard into the Monkey. His backside was raw from the continual ax rape and he feared not much time had transpired since his capture. He wondered how the Lion was faring.

The Lion swiped at the incoming Monkey and hit the air as he spun to avoid him. One Monkey tackled him and was sent into the wall with a dazed look on his face. The Lion had learned a lot from the Wizard and was using his paws to bash in two Monkey heads as they tried to double team him. "Puttem up puttem up! I am the King of the Jungle and you foul winged hordes of crap ain't going to get your stinkin paws on me!"

Suddenly he felt the air knocked out of his lungs as shadows took his feet out from under him. His head hit the deck and as he tried to recover he felt an ambush of paws on his arms trying to fasten them in place. Letting out a roar he knocked some into the air and struggled to his feet only to feel even more Monkeys upon him. "Keep him still boys…this one has some courage about him yet!"

The Lion burst up and held one Monkey in his closed paw and squeezed letting it see his fearless face. "You be wishing you were somewhere else right now…huh?"

"Let the Monkey down!" A crack of a whip sent the Lion howling in pain and his paw opened up letting the Monkey escape. Another crack upon his fur and he howled in such fury that a few were sent up into the rafters. "We need to do something about that courage Lion. Time to train you to recognize who is in command."

"I am the king of the jungle…no one is in command-." The Lion was whipped again and sent to his knees. Tears were beginning to leak out and with all the struggling he did he felt his reserve to be strong starting to diminish.

"You are no king of the jungle…you are a coward. Accept this whipping as your reminder of who you were!" The Flying Monkey let its voice boom out in the room and let all in it know who was in control. Its eyes flashed as the whip cracked upon the Lion sending howling rage out of its open mouth. It cared little for the pain it inflicted…only that the Lion knew its place. Blood trailed to the floor from the cuts along the Lion's back and the whipping continued for some time.

Dorothy held herself in the darkness and when the lights finally pulsated her arms went up to protect her fragile eyes. "Someone there? Hello…is it you Miss Witch-?"

"How polite you are," the Witch said in glee, her heels causing the girl to spin around in fright, "oh don't worry I don't bite. A Kansas bred girl far away from her home of comfort…sent here to be rid of ole little me. The Wizard is getting old in age if he thinks a girl like you can kill me. Yes you killed my sister, but, unlike her I do well to know my surroundings and the players involved. Your friends for instance are being taken care of as we speak…by my Flying Monkeys. Of course here they are merely monkeys letting loose their inner animal. But…outside they fly free and boundless."

"You are a monster! Release my friends this instance…it is me you want…me and my ruby slippers!" Dorothy had barely looked at her slippers this entire time but now in the light of the room they sparkled and shone like never before.

"I would…unfortunately I promised my pets a little fun. They need a treat every now and then to show I do well with my word. Now about your slippers…I don't suppose I can sway you to be rid of them now?" The Witch said as she circled the girl. They added a certain appeal to the girl she hadn't noted before and accentuated body parts she didn't take notice of. Admiring her ass she trailed a finger along her dress lifting it up some to look under. Dorothy was frozen in fright and never moved a hand to stop her.

"Glinda told me not to remove my slippers. She told me you would try and take them and with them you would be…"

"Powerful…is that what she meant? I suppose, but, I am already powerful. No…it is their hidden ability that intrigues me. The secrets of the slippers are my obsession and now that they are so close I could possibly take them if I wished. However…why rush? Your friends aren't going anywhere and neither are you for that matter. I suppose a little fun is in order-."

Dorothy grew wary and looked around the room. There was nowhere to run to and any help was locked away out of view. She felt shivers run up and down her spine and as the Witch drank in her body she suddenly became aware just what fun she meant. "I-I don't do that…it is improper-."

"Spare me your Kansas bred goodness. You had an orgy with a Lion, a Scarecrow, and a Tinman out in plain view. I also seem to recall losing your virginity to a Scarecrow, giving an oral to a Tinman, and yes being mounted by a Lion. What is a little fun between girls going to hurt?"

Dorothy hesitated as her actions were recited to her. Yes…she had indeed done those things. Even before coming to Oz she had devious thoughts that no girl her age would dare dream of let alone act on. She supposed what the Witch spoke of as fun could be…if she kept her slippers on. "How would we go about it?"

"Leave that to me my sweety," she cackled in glee. Approaching the girl she pushed her up against the wall and began to kiss her. Her lips were soft and her crotch was pressed up against hers in lust. Crushing her lips she forced her tongue inside and tangled with her petite tongue. Lifting her knee up under her skirt she began to press it into her panties and felt the softness. Oohh…yes this is what she had been waiting for.

Dorothy moaned in protest at the abruptness of the initiation of the kiss, but, settled into the groove of it as their tongues intermingled. Her body was betraying her as the Witch lifted a knee into her panties and pressed there intentionally. She could not lift her hands to do anything and her eyes were closed to slits as the older woman made out with her. Her lips were soft persistent and her tongue was so dominating that she began to get wet. Their saliva began to fill in their mouths and Dorothy felt light headed as the passion grew.

The Witch placed her green hands on Dorothy's dress and began to fondle her breasts. They were quite nice for a girl her age and she was wet from the feel of each of them. Pulling at them she heard the girl whimper in their kiss and wore a content smile at this. Yes…perhaps keeping Dorothy around longer wouldn't do her any bad. Her Flying Monkeys needed entertainment so disposing of the friends wasn't too…necessary at the moment.

Dorothy felt the Witch fondle her breasts and grew wetter still. She needed her…more then she ever needed anyone else. The touch and kiss were so…concise and everything up to that point was so rough and in the moment. Feeling the Witch hesitate she opened a curious eye and saw her staring back at her. "Please go on…"

"I will…just need to reconvene in another location. I wish to not take you up against a wall…when there are more softer locales we can pursue intimacy at." Pulling her to her she lifted her up and felt the girl's legs wrap around her. They continued to kiss and as they reached the bedroom she placed her down and stood over her. Undressing she revealed the full extent of her greenness and took off all lingerie so that she stood naked as the day she was born. Her breasts were big, not too big though, and her pubic hair was black as her hair. Climbing onto the bed she began to slip the dress over Dorothy's head slowly drinking in her body with content.

Dorothy blushed as her body was seen for the first time by a woman. Working out of her panties and bra she felt she didn't compare to the Witch in body. Still…she felt ready to begin this step in intimacy that was always so frowned upon by her Aunt. The Witch lowered her body onto hers and placed her hands on her wrists pinning her to the bed spread. Their eyes locked for just a moment before the Witch kissed her lips softly. Dorothy moaned into the kiss and as their bodies lay on top one another she felt her crotch line up with hers. They began grinding into each other and Dorothy felt the stars explode in front of her eyes. It was addicting the way they kissed both above and below and how their sweat seemed to glue them together.

The Witch was quite amazed at how great a kisser Dorothy was. Once she got over the awkwardness of it being a girl she naturally took it into stride. Their pussies were quite chummy down below carrying on a conversation that remained silent. Using the weight of her body she plopped down on her and enjoyed the whimper from the girl at this. There was no holding back and no protest seemed to come from the girl as her brown hair lay before her eyes. Crashing their tongues into one another to lay on top the other she found herself nearing her orgasmic finish.

Dorothy let the Witch dominate her and her breasts smushed up into her green ones causing a smile to play on her lips. This was the hottest action she had and as she could feel the Witch draw ready for her Orgasm she pulled away from the kiss. The Witch at first was taken aback by this but Dorothy placed a finger to her lips to silence her. "I wish to taste your juices…so…do not stop."

Dorothy lowered herself down as the Witch complied. Playing with her nipple she managed to bring herself over sending her body into a compulsion of orgasmic rthymic shakes. Dorothy was splashed with her juices and licked them up as some clung to her hair. She had came as well and most ended up on the bed. She swallowed up her sweetness ascended up the Witch's body and kissed her lips with her taste still there.

"Not bad…for your first time." She laughed and stroked the girl's head lovingly. Feeling Dorothy's guiding hand she was pulled up and moved to a dark area of the room. The Witch grew suspicious but let the girl be in command. Of course as soon as the hiss of water was heard she could do little but watch it pour down on her. It stung on her green skin and all around her the room began to tower over her. Seeing Dorothy's horrified expression she wore a sympathetic smile. "I maybe melting…but do not hold this on yourself. It is my broom you need and you can take my hat as proof you…killed me. Oh what a cruel world…though…our time together was the best I had in it…"

Dorothy sank to her knees and wept for a bit. When she gathered her emotions she collected her clothing and with the items set out to rescue her friends. Naturally they were in disarray over their many torturous hours, but, luckily enough the Flying Monkeys were too tired to fend her off. Hurrying back to the Emerald City they all got what they wanted…all except her of course. The Wizard had a balloon but sadly his departure was without Dorothy and so it was that all seemed lost. Suddenly a bubble appeared and all of Oz looked up in wonder and Dorothy too followed their hopeful gaze.

The white witch Glinda appeared in her usual attire and settled her gaze on a despondent Dorothy. "Do not fret child…for all is not lost. You still have the ruby slippers. Simply tap the heels together and say the place you most wish to go to. You had the power all along…but…you simply did not believe enough…till now."

Dorothy bade farewell to each friendly individually until at last they had one last hug. She was more then ready to leave for home and in a flash she and her dog Toto were taken back to Kansas. All was as it was and she settled back into the humdrum life on the farm. She thought of her friends but most of all of a certain wicked witch who changed her outlook on the inside of a person. Was this the last time she would see Oz? Did the Wizard make it to his destination? Was the Wicked Witch truly gone? Staring past the fence post she supposed only in her dreams would it be possible.

**Authors note:** Did that hint at a possible sequel? I'm not saying. However I can say this one seemed to flow. I hope you enjoyed and feel free to leave a reply with the nearest flying monkey in your vicinity and have a great day.


End file.
